


These Rat Rotten Minds.

by themasterofvillainy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Punk AU, Thorki - Freeform, goth AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themasterofvillainy/pseuds/themasterofvillainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a good for nothing punk kid, who one night runs into a blonde haired goth named Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Rat Rotten Minds.

**Author's Note:**

> first AU, i hope to write more chapters on this but i am slow so this might take some time.  
> thanks to my two wonderful ladies who help me beta my fic's.  
> and the title of this fic is from Rat-Rotted Mind by Manic Spider Trash  
> im so bad at titles.

There was a low bass hum coming from the abandoned warehouse at the end out town. No one was around for about a block and a half so he made sure his amp was nice a loud, letting the vibrations of each bass string he plucked run through his body. It was calming like this, almost like a lullaby. This was how Loki spend his evenings ever since he was kicked out of his father’s home for being too much of a good for nothing kid. They would call him a punk, Loki that punk kid, which wasn’t untrue. He was a punk kid, with his ripped jeans, patch band jackets, torn up clothing and messy black hair. His eyes were forever adorned with smudged eyeliner and he was never without his Doc Martens and a “who gives a shit” attitude. And by the Norms he was not ashamed by it. Because he really didn’t give a shit. He even felt better after being kicked out of home. He found a warehouse that no one had been in for years and made it his. There was enough space there for him to do whatever he wanted, although he never did much besides play his bass, create art in a “Loki was here” fashion and cause anarchy. He was living the life to the extent of a homeless punk kid.

Loki let out a sigh as he clicked off his bass, he was growing bored of being alone tonight and wanted to hang out with whoever was at Club 69 (the most popular Punk/Goth club in his city) and he was one hell of a regular. Always praying on the men and ladies who would enter the club, seeing who would be nice to join him for the evening. It had even gotten to the point where the bar staff knew his type of person, which made it a game for all of them and tonight wasn’t going to be much different. 

Digging around to find a cleaner green shirt to put on and something that would make him smell a little better, before deciding it was time to start the night. Over is worn out black ripped jeans, Loki put of his boots and slipped into his patch jacket, pushing his slicked hair back as he started to leave the warehouse. It was 10 pm when he decided his night was about to begin, as he started his walk to the club.

 

~~~

 

Being as much as a regular as he was Loki didn’t even have to line up to enter the club, the bouncer just gave him a nod and let him inside, that always did make him feel like a prince. There was something a little different going on inside club 69 tonight, he could sense it but not put his finger on it, perhaps a presence of someone new or just for once they had aired out the place, he just didn’t know.

It hit him half an hour later as he was sitting at the bar watching the crowed, in the sea of black hair there was golden blonde, shining like the sun in the middle of the night. It was odd and it made Loki wonder who owned that hair and why where they here. So he set his drink down and made his way through the crowed.

When he found the blonde, he noticed that those golden locks had black dyed tips and it was in fact a man owning such nice hair. Loki laughed at himself for the fact his own hair and body had not been washed for days, but then all of a sudden knocking him out of his thoughts was the blonde who turned around and accidentally elbowed him in the face.  
“Mother fuck,” Loki cursed as he put a hand up to his nose. Yes that was a hard hit and now his nose was bleeding. 

“Fuck, sorry mate. Are you oka-....oh,” said the blonde male as he saw the blood coming from Loki’s nose. “Here, let me help you clean that up,” he stated as he went to grab Loki's arm and take him to the bathrooms. 

”No, no, I am fine,” Loki snarled as he tugged out of the other’s grip before making his way to the bathrooms but the blonde followed him none of a less.

After entering the bathroom and starting to wash his face, he noticed that the man had followed him in and was standing next to him. “I said I was fine and I don’t need help cleaning blood off myself.” Loki tried to make himself sound clear. 

“I know....” the blonde said. “But I just wanted to say sorry about that.” Rolling his eyes, Loki finally looked at the other male and as he did he got a better look. A blonde haired Goth??? He thought to himself. How odd and yet surprising...it worked. Looking at his face now he saw how attractive the other male was, his eyes trailed down and got a brief look at his body. He was well toned, his arms muscular shown off by a tight black tank top. Golden stripes of strong thighs peeked through ripped red jeans, his knee high stompers pulling it all together. 

‘Yes,’ he thought to himself. ‘Yes, he will do just nicely.’ “It’s fine, honestly...” Loki managed to block out and break his thoughts. The blonde still looked concerned about him and at Loki’s last words broke the awkward silenced they both shared. 

“I’m...I’m Thor,” the blonde stated awkwardly. Loki sighed, Thor such a fitting name he though then decided that he should introduce himself too. 

“Loki,” he replied. “And this bathroom smells like shit. Do you want to get out of here?”

Thor shrugged at him and nodded, letting Loki lead him out of the club, giving the bar staff a quick wave as they exit.

As soon as the cold air hit their faces Thor sighed and asked Loki; “So, where to now?” Loki smirked. 

“Mine.”


End file.
